memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed fixed installations
Station from database Can someone post a pix of this schematic so we have some idea what your talking about? Federation 22:58, 27 January 2007 (UTC) : As would I. Especially if it is a specific station...and not just an image of Regula I, as the actual Spacedock model wasn't introduced in STII. --Alan del Beccio 23:39, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::another schematic available at the time would be Franz Joseph's HQ spacedock seen in the SF Tech Manual. perhaps this is the one described? -- Captain M.K.B. 19:31, 15 February 2007 (UTC) : I would assume it is the image I posted at the top of this subsection. --Alan del Beccio 05:07, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::WHAT IS THAT? Doesn't even look like a spacestation. Please tell me there is a better shot than this? Didn't someone say this diagram appeared in ST:II as well? If so, someone might be able to get a cleaner capture since it was probably shot on higher film grade or a generally better DVD transfer. Federation 02:28, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Merge Merge with Unnamed Federation space stations. A perfect "catch-all" for all unnamed Federation stations whose name or specifics are not completely known. --Alan del Beccio 23:39, 29 January 2007 (UTC) *'Support'. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:18, 30 January 2007 (UTC) *'Support'Federation 03:34, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :* Whoa! What happened? Was this page merged or overwritten? Federation 03:29, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::* It was merged just like you supported to have done. --Alan del Beccio 03:49, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :::*Yes, but at the time I posted that it wasn't. Maybe just a digital fart. Federation 04:35, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::* Or perhaps I wasn't done merging it yet. It's not instantaneous, you know. --Alan del Beccio 04:47, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Rename ...this to expand the scope to all unnamed stations and spacedocks, be they in space or on a planet, or even inside an astroid. The few other pages covering similar topics, like Earth spacedocks, could then be linked to from here. - 23:12, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds like a good enough idea. So the main reason is to be inclusive enough to offer a logical place to oddball installations like asteroid bases, or are there other advantages? -- Capricorn (talk) 05:45, November 26, 2016 (UTC) The general idea is that we don't have a "top" unnamed stations page, and little reason to keep this page separate from one if we create it. - 20:59, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :Ok, that does indeed sound like it would improve things. -- Capricorn (talk) 02:43, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :Scope question: do unnamed satellites go here? And if not, why? -- Capricorn (talk) 06:59, December 10, 2016 (UTC) They should be connected to this and the fixed installations list in some manner, but a seperate page at artificial satellites, so as to cover the few named ones as well, might be best. "Unnamed satellites" is unnamed moons based on our usage of the term satellite. - 09:37, December 10, 2016 (UTC) ::You can separate it using the section headers "Ground-based", "Orbital" (satellites), and "Freestanding" (stations in the middle of nowhere). --LauraCC (talk) 18:39, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Starbase (2256) On my netflix, the subtitles name this starbase as starbase 28. Shouldn't we create its own page? SimFã B. (talk) 19:21, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :Fascinating. Here in the states, the starbase was not identified.--Memphis77 (talk) 19:35, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Subtitles are a poor source of information as they are usually written by someone not involved with the production. That said, I would think that wasn't just made up and that they got the number from somewhere official. I don't know if I would give it its own page yet, but it might be worth a background note. If the script is released later, that might shed some light on this. 31dot (talk) 19:38, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Subtitles normally would be a poor source of information, however this is discovery. The subtitles of the Russian Netflix ended up being correct about the vice admiral's name. SimFã B. (talk) 19:44, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::This being Discovery doesn't change anything. 31dot (talk) 20:42, October 16, 2017 (UTC) It should at least have a note on the main page. SimFã B. (talk) 16:45, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Corinth IV starship base: Merge The episode only referred to as the Starship base on Corinth IV. Pretty obvious case of something that belongs in Unnamed fixed installations. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:05, September 13, 2018 (UTC) : Not obvious, but certainly apparent. Merged. --Alan (talk) 11:51, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Merge suggestion, re: Starbase 28 I'm wondering if we should merge the starbase from with the Starbase 28 page, because it is technically referred to as that on screen, not only on non-English subtitles on Netflix but also the English-language subtitles from the DIS Season 1 Blu-ray. I'm also curious if the same subtitle appears on the DIS Season 1 DVD. Can anyone check, please? --Defiant (talk) 10:48, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :I think it's important to recognise that subtitles are still a different thing from on-screen captions (like were used to identify locations in the Abrams movies for example). The latter are obviously canon since they're an integral part of the presentation, but subtitles are supplementary things that we've never put much stock in for example when it came to spellings. I'm inclined to believe they we shouldn't take them as canon here either. -- Capricorn (talk) 12:18, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :: Are they even the same visually? --Alan (talk) 12:30, December 4, 2019 (UTC) The configuration of the station from the shot in "Choose Your Pain" is at least very, very similar to the design of the graphic from , so similar I don't think I'd be able to tell them apart. Quote: "I think it's important to recognise that subtitles are still a different thing from on-screen captions," and yet these terms are used interchangeably on MA. I agree with you but it doesn't change the fact they're used interchangeably here. Having said this, the reference to the station in "Choose Your Pain" as "Starbase 28" is (both in the case of Netflix and the Blu-ray) via an on-screen caption, technically not subtitles (if you're using that term for dialogue only). --Defiant (talk) 13:14, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Here's a comparison for the two views so people can decide for themselves. One seems to be an upside-down (as it were) version of the other, imho. I'm quite impartial to this matter, tbh, but interested in what people decide. --Defiant (talk) 13:22, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :If you're listing visual references, Starbase 1 is also worth checking out, bc that seems to be the same model as the starbase from "Choose your pain". Personally, I don't think they look very similar. SB 28 seems to have a ring where the unnamed starbase has more of a saucer, and SB also has solar panel like things sticking out of its spine that I can't find on the unnamed starbase. They're both ice cream cones, but they seem to be different ice cream cones. -- Capricorn (talk) 13:58, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Okay, fair enough. My personal interpretation was that the graphic was an electrical and/or internal graphic display whereas the "Choose Your Pain" is the external skin, but I accept there's no evidence for this. And yeah, you're right about the Starbase 1 being identical. Then again, all the non-planetary starbases in all of Trek look basically the same to me. So aside from the entirely subjective bias of visual likeness or lack thereof, the evidence we still have is that the outpost is referred to as "Starbase 28" in a caption, with no contradictory evidence against this. --Defiant (talk) 14:11, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :::This isn't the same design as the other Starbase 28, so they shouldn't be merged, but that doesn't doesn't mean it wasn't A Starbase 28. Since subtitles on DVDs and Blurays are a tier 2 source, as opposed to broadcast subtitles, so they can be used for naming things. The main problem we would have is disambiguating the other station, since we don't have a good timeframe for when that happened. - 18:05, December 18, 2019 (UTC) :It could be assigned a name that way, sure. But since that's only going to result in a more confusing situation, maybe let's not. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:58, December 19, 2019 (UTC)